RAIN
by Ran Hikari Ozora V6
Summary: Semuanya salah hujan dan semuanya berawal dari hujan karna hujan adalah pesulap yang paling hebat./ HyugaXMaki


**RAIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Langit seperti akan menangis. Terlihat dari gumpalan awan hitam yang menumpuk dilangit sore. Suara petir mulai terdengar seperti singa yang mengaum.

Hujan akan turun. Padahal aku masih ingin disini sebentar lagi. Tidak, mungkin lebih lama lagi, sampai perasaan ini menghilang bersama dengan angin atau mungkin lebih baik menghilang dengan air mata sang langit senja yang mulai menangis begitu banyak.

Hujan !

Ya hujan mulai turun.

Aku masih terpaku ditempatku tadi berdiri. Tetap memandang kelangit yang sudah mulai menangis.  
Perlahan ku memejamkan mata. Merasakan butiran-butiran hujan yang jatuh membasahi tubuhku.

Dingin! Dinginya menusuk sampai ketulangku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Captain Tsubasa : Yoichi Takahashi**

 **RAIN : Ozora Haruka (R-OH)**

 **Pairing : Maki X Hyuga**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Pitching yang bagus, Maki!"

"Maki hebat!"

"Bagus, Akamine! Pertahankan kondisimu!"

"Itu pitching hebat untuk menghadapi tim SMU Putri Okinan yang tahun lalu ikut turnamen Nasional."

Percakapan saat pertandingan tadi teringat lagi olehku. Di babak pertama tim ku, tim Baseball Putri SMU Higa berhasil menahan imbang tim SMU Putri Okinan yang tahun lalu ikut turnamen Nasioanal. Semuanya berjalan begitu baik awalnya. Aku pun yakin bisa menemui-nya dengan bangga sambil tersenyum dan mengatakan "Aku menang meskipun tanpa kehadiranmu untuk mendukung ku."

Tapi semuanya tiba-tiba berbalik, semakin lama waktu berjalan semakin sulit untuk kami mengejar ketertinggalan dan semakin terasa pula oleh ku bahwa kemampuan yang kumiliki masih belum cukup untuk menyamai kemamuan mereka. Dan pada akhirnya kami kalah.

Kalah artinya aku tak bisa menemui-nya dengan bangga. Kalah artinya latihan ku selama ini sia-sia. Latihan yang ku lakukan setiap hari yang membuatku bertemu dengan-nya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **===== RAIN =====**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hmp… hujan!"

Apa kau tau? Hal yang paling ku benci dan ku sukai didunia ini adalah hujan !

Perasaan ku pun terkadang berubah-ubah seperti cuaca karna hujan.

Kepada Hujan yang ku benci!

Tahukah kau! Aku benci hujan yang turun tiba-tiba saat aku sedang latihan.

Itu mengganggu latihanku dan teman-taman.

Aku benci hujan yang turus saat aku sedang tak membawa payung sepulang sekolah karna itu membuatku tak bisa pulang cepat.

Aku juga benci hujan yang turun bersama dengan petir dan badai karna itu membuaku takut.

Semuanya salah Hujan.

Semuanya berawal dari Hujan.

Pesulap yang paling hebat didunia ini adalah Hujan.

Kepada Hujan yang ku sukai.

Tolong aku !

Sembunyikan air mataku yang saat ini terus mengalir tanpa henti !

Bantu aku untuk melupakan semua rasa sakit ini!

Redam isak tangisku dengan suara mu!

Temani aku disini lebih lama lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **====== RAIN =====**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kenapa? Enggak ada yang mau menemanimu latihan lagi?"

Aku berhentikan melempar bola kepagar pembatas lapangan. Menoleh kesal pada pemilik suara yang bagiku kata-katanya seperti ejekan. Itu dia, orang yang sangat ku harapkan kehadiranya saat pertandingan tadi. Tapi tidak untuk saat ini.

"Oh, begitu! Jadi di pertandingan hari ini..." Matanya yang terlihat seperti tatapan Harimau itu memandang papan skor hasil pertandingan tim ku tadi. "Kau kalah, ya?"

Sesak semakin memenuhi dadaku saat melihatnya. Aku tidak tau apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang, yang aku rasakan hanya kesal. Tanpa berpikir lagi, aku berlari kearahnya. Dan memukul-mukul dadanya, melampiaskan semua kekesalanku padanya.

"Kenapa kau tak datang mendukungku?"

"Eh?"

"Kau kan mendapatkan rancangan tembakan maut barumu berkat bantuanku!"

Dia hanya membiarkan aku malakukanya.

Ya, ini semua salah mu, jika saja kau datang mungkin aku... tim ku akan menang, tapi kau... kenapa?

"Ya, berkat kamu, aku bisa menyempurnakanya hari ini." Akhirnya ia bicara.

Dan aku seperti tak mampu untuk memukulnya lagi. Tanganku hanya mencengkram erat bajunya yang kotor dan basah. Aku menundukan wajahku, tak ingin dia melihat wajahku yang penuh air mata.

Tidak, ada apa denganku? Kenapa aku seolah-olah menyalahkanya untuk kekalahan timku. Bukan seperti ini seharusnya! Akulah yang salah, akulah yang bodoh, aku yang masih lemah. Aku hanya seseorang yang angkuh yang mengaku bisa melakukan semunya tanpa kasalahan. orang bodoh yang tidak mau mengakui kelemahanya dan hanya mampu menyalahkan orang lain. Maaf!

"Aku... aku kesal! Padahal aku giat berlatih setiap pagi untuk pertandingan pertamaku. Padahal teman-teman semua sudah berlatih begitu keras, tapi kami tidak menang..."

Tanpa ku duga dia justru menarik ku kedalam pelukannya. Membiarkan aku menangis di dadanya yang terasa... hangat!

Kenapa kau tak memarahiku? Aku sudah menuduhmu tadi. Hey! Aku ini sudah jahat padamu, kenapa kau malah perlakukan aku seperti ini?

"Menangislah!"

"Eh?"

"Menangislah sampai kau puas! Kalau kau marasakan kekesalan itu, di pertandingan berikutnya kau pasti menang!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **===== RAIN =====**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Karna Hujan yang turun aku bertemu denganya !  
Karna Hujan yang turun aku menangis dalam pelukanya!  
Karna Hujan yang turun pula perasaan ku terhadapnya semakin kuat.

Semuanya salah hujan !

Kita berdua seolah dibimbing oleh hujan yang mempersatukan kita.

Sekali lagi! Kepada hujan yang ku benci dan ku sukai!

Aku memang sedih karna kalah tapi aku senang karna kau membawakan dia untuk ku, membawa seorang yang bernama Kojiro Hyuga untuk menghiburku.

Kau pesulap yang paling hebat Hujan.

Arigatou, kau telah menemaniku menangis !  
Arigatou, kau membuatku tersenyum lagi !

Semuanya kita salahkan Hujan saja.

Karna semuanya berawal dari Hujan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **===== RAIN =====**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Melamun, menerawang jauh kejalanan di halte bus bukanlah kabiasaanya. Padahal dia baru saja berhasil mencapai apa yang jadi tujuanya datang ke Okinawa ini. Tapi entah kenapa rasanya ada yang mengganjal hatinya saat akan pergi, seperti ada yang kurang.

"Ada apa, Hyuga?" Takeshi rekanya di sebelahnya pun di buat bingung oleh tingkanya yang tidak biasa itu.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa."

Dan dia hanya memberikan jawaban yang membuat Takeshi semakin bingung. Sampai di dalam bus matanya yang seperti mata harimau itu masih saja melihat kearah jalan.

Ah tampaknya dewa keberuntungan sedang berpihak padanya. Hyuga melihat silues bayangan seseorang dari kaca sepion bus. Dia menoleh kearah belakang untuk memastikanya. Bingo! Seseorang -gadis- yang membuatnya galau sejak tadi akhirnya muncul.

"Dia." Dan sebuah senyum yang jarang ia perlihatkan pada orang lain terlukis di wajahnya, dan tanpa pikir panjang -mungkin karna terlalu senang- ia pun menghentikan bus dan turun. Meminta Takeshi untuk kebandara lebih dulu.

Senyum yang terlukis di wajahnya masih terlihat saat ia tengah menunggu gadis yang sedang berlari itu. Gadis Okinawa yang entah kenapa sampai asat ini bulum ia ketahui namanya.

"Bodoh! Mau sekencang apa pun larimu, kau tetap tak akan bisa mengejar bus." Kau mengawali penbicaran setelah dia sudah sampai di depanmu.

Gadis itu masih diam, masih mengatur napasnya yang memburu karna berlari. "Hosh! Hosh! Kalau mau pulang... Hosh! Hosh! ...kenapa tidak mengatakanya kemarin? Dasar bodoh!"

"Hm."

Ah, satu lagi tingkah anehnya muncul. Biasanya ia akan sangat marah saat ada yang menyebutnya bodoh, tapi ini kebalikanya ia hanya tersenyum dengan gumaman yang tak jelas.

"Nih, kado perpisahan!" gadis itu memberikanya sekaleng cola minuman favoritnya.

Saat Hyuga membukanya semua isinya muncrat kearah wajahnya. Gadis itu tertawa puas karna berhasil mengerjai sang Haimau kebanggaan tim junior jepang.

"Hyuga, menangkan babak penyisihan kedua, lalu bertandinglah di world youth."

"Iya. Kau juga, nanti harus bisa mengalahkan Okinan."

"Ya, kalau aku menang, kau mau kencan denganku?"

Hyuga tersedak mendengar pertanyaan yang tak pernah ia bayangkan. Ia memang sering mendengar para fansnya mengatakan itu dan rasanya biasa saja. Tapi mendengar sang gadis baseball yang mengatakanya kenapa rasanya jadi beda, ada perasaan aneh yang bersarang di hatinya.

"Bodoh."

Menunggu bus sambil mengobrol denganya, berbagi minuman. Membicarakan tentang banyak hal. Sampai Hujan turun tanpa di duga. Tapi bukan mencari tempat berlindung, mereka malah tertawa terbahak-bahak. Entah apa yang mereka tertawakan yang jelas tampaknya Hyuga cukup senang melihat gadis yang telah membantunya menemukan rancangan untuk tendangan barunya kembali tertawa. Gadis yang kemarin menangis di tengah hujan, kini sedang tertawa di bawah guyuran air yang jatuh dari langit, hujan.

Hujan yang menyatukan mereka kemarin dan hujan pula yang menyatukan mereka hari ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **===== RAIN =====**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku benci Hujan!

Karna hujan telah memisankan ayah dari sisi kami.

Aku benci hujan!

Karna hujan membuatku teringat tentang ayah.

Hujan telah merebut semuanya dariku!

Tapi untuk saat ini aku suka Hujan!

Karna Hujan talah membuatku bisa bersamanya.

Bersama gadis yang baru ku tau bernama Maki Akamine.

Karna gadis ini aku mulai suka Hujan. Hal yang sejak dulu sangat ku benci.

Karna Hujan aku merasakan perasaan aneh namun begitu menyenangkan saat bersamanya.

Karna Hujanlah yang talah membingbingku bersamanya.

Semuanya salah Hujan.

Semuanya berawal dari Hujan.

Pesulap yang paling hebat didunia ini adalah Hujan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OWARI**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

TADAIMAAAAAA...

Cuma lagi iseng-iseng buka manga Captain Tsubasa World Youth Version volume 7 yang ada cerita si macan jepang sama si putri baseball Okinawa. Itu lho yang ada peluk-pelukanya hahahahah. Gak nyangka si Hyuga yang sangar bisa meluk cewek /Duak

Huf lagi-lagi ancur ceritanya padahal inspirasinya dari lagu It's Gonna Rain punyanya Bonny Pink. /pundung

tapiiiiiiii selamat menikmati ceritanya /kalau ada yg berkenan baca

yosha, budayakan membaca. Salam CTL dari Haruka Ozora a.k.a Ran Hikari Ozora jaa nee...


End file.
